Merlin please help
by Ellielauren8
Summary: Morgana has a nightmare and take it to her advantage to save Arthur but when she puts her life at risk and evil king seizes the opportunity to use her and put the lifes of all close to Morgana in danger. Its up to Merlin once again to help. Please read and review this was a story i wrote a couple of years ago! (aged 13) x
1. Chapter 1

**In a land of mist and a time of magic, there was a great kingdom resting on the shoulders of a young boy, his name Merlin...**

**'Arthur was fighting with just a sword against a man twice his size, the man lashed out with his fierce blade and Uther cried 'nooo!' As there was a ohh and a gasp from the crowd! Gwen was crying and Merlin was running with sweat falling down his face. He was shouting Gauis at the top of his voice!'**

**Morgana sat up in bed, she was put of breath, 'could her dream really be true, is Arthur going to die?' were the words floating restlessly around her head. Gwen walked in the room, "are you ok my lady?" there was no responce from Morgana, "Morgana?" she spoke up again, "im sorry Gwen, i will get up now thank you" she finally responded. **

**Merlin walked into Arthurs chambers, "Morning sire" he said cheerfully, "get lost Merlin, i am trying to sleep!" whaled Arthur. "ok but it is midday!" muttured Merlin, "what!, why didn't you get me up? Are you stupid?" shouted Arthur, jumping out of bed. "well..." Merlin decided to stop talking.**

**Later on Merlin and Gauis were sat in there room and Morgana came rushing in, she was shaking from head to toe and her eyes were puffy as if she had or was about to cry, "Gauis" she called, "what is a matter my child?" he questioned. "i had a dream, it was teriffing!" she said with hesitation. "sit down Morgana, Merlin fetch her some water." He ordered. "i saw a man and he killed Arthur on the battle field in the arena!" she explained. "not all your dreams come true though do they?" trying to reinsure her. "i will take you back up to your room and you can have some of this to calm you down." Handing her a small bottle of purple liquid. "come on then..." They walked out the room with his hand on her back to guide her.**

**The next day everyone of the court was in the throne room, they were having a harvest meeting and suddenly a tall, big man dressed in armer stormed in and through down his ganlet on the floor! Arthur rushed foward to grabbed it and said, "i Arthur Pendragon take up your challenge" the night replied, "fight till the death tonight in a week at dusk." The whole room was silent as he turned and walked out. **

**Moments after he was walking down the corridor and past the lady Morgana, who was on her way to the meeting, she glipsted into his eyes and watched him walk past her, she turned and watched him walk around the corner. She turned back around and started walking once again, 'that was him the man who was going to kill Arthur, what was she going to do?' she started to panic...**

**The meeting had finshed Merlin, Gaius and Arthur were walking dwn that same corridor, Morgana was lay on the floor! They ran up to her, Arthur putting her head on his nees as he neeled down. "she has just fainted" explained Gauis, "you can carry her to her chambers" Arthur picked her up and gentley carried her and slowly placed her down on her bed. "she will need to rest, tell the king it was just stress, i think that is all it is i will stay with her till he wakes." Said Gaius. Merlin and Arthur left the room to see the king. **

**Morgana started to open her eyes, "Gauis it is him he will kill Arthur!" she jalted upright, "lie back down Morgana, we will make sure Arthur is ok!" gaius said. "when does he fight?" Morgana asked. "in a week at dusk" Gauis answered. "no i have to get up!" she moaned. "no you get some rest Gwen will wake you." He told her. He got up and left the room.**

**The week later the crowed were all in there seats and Arthur was in his tent with merlin putting on his armour. Morgana woke up she turned over and saw the was setting, she leaped out of bed and ran to the window. She could see the arena cheering and arthhurs apponent was in the ring waiting...**

**"are you al set sire?" asked Merlin. "yes i think i am" Arthur replied, "has anyone seen Morgana?" he questioned. "No but Gauis said she will be coming down to watch you fight" Merlin told him. "Oh ok then" Arthur said. **

**Morgana walked up the steps to sit on her seat on the left of the king. "are you ok Morgana?" asked Uther, "yes i'm fine" she explained. Arthur walked into the ring to face the strange man. "when the bell chimes you both can begin the fight till the death" a camalot night told them. 'tinggggg' you heard the fist clash of the swords followed by many more...**

**It has been a few minutes now, there was swet dripping down there faces and the swords where still clashing. Morgana was watching very closely, she had the images from her dream swimming round her head. Then all of a sudden if by 'magic' the sword flew out of Arthurs hand and the strange man had knocked Arthur to the floor, Morgana's dream was coming true! All the crowd stood up, the mans armer lit up a gold colour, he had magic, he was also going to kill Arthur!...**

**Morgana lept over the wooden railing, the nights blade was crashing down slashing through the air, Morgana jumped straight in front of it, Uther cried "NOOO" and the whole crowd gasped! She fell and Arthur managed to catch her in his arms, she looked around her sliping in and out of contusness, she saw Gwen crying and Merlin running as fast as he could shouting "gauis!" at the top of his voice! She turned her head toward arther, looking straight up at him she could see in his eyes that he was afraid. "i couldn't see you die, my life is not worth the same as yours" she helplessly whispered to him, "you are not going to die, ot here and not now, Morgana stay awake!" he called, her eyes fell shut. Uther and Gauis came over "you carn't let her die Gauis" uther ordered. "sire she is in a bad way, she has a gash down her back it will need stitches" explained Gauis. Merlin and Gwen then came over with a sretcher, carefully Arthur lifted her on and the five of them carried her to Gauis's chambers. "You will have to leave everyone, i will call you in when i am done" said Gauis. They all walked out. **

**"you can come in now" Gauis called, they all walked in. "will she be ok?" asked Arthur, "if she makes it through tonight then she has a chance, but she will be very very weak and will be a long recovery." Gauis old them, "i will stay with her tonight farther, you can go to bed" said Arthur, "ok let me know when she wakes or..." Uther turned round before he finished his sentence. Merlin walked Gwen home, "don't worry Gauis will make her better" he told her, "i hope he does" she replied. "night Merlin" she said "night Gwen" he said closing her door behind him. **

** It was a very stormy night that night and all the people of Camelot could sence that there was something wrong, but the news travelled fast and may of the people light their brightest candles and came and stood outside the castle entrance to pray for Morgana and hope that she would get better. But the news travelled so fast that the most evil king of all got the grave news too!**

**'King Uthers ward the lady Morgana has saved the life of future king Arthur pendragon and she is now at deaths door unlikely to survive the night sire' a messanger told the evil king! 'well well i see this means that the family of camalot have a weak spot in their royal family and she can help us dearly. Hahaha!' the king shouted!**

**That same night the kings 3 most loyal men snuck into the castle unseen and made it all the way to Gauis unguarded room, but to find Arthur asleep in the chair next to Morgana's bed. 'well this just makes our job harder!' moaned one of the men, The smallest man ran down the corridor and hid behind the curtain, 'help somebody help!' he screeched and the top of his voice, the two other men hid behind Guis's door. Arthur woke up and pegged it out of the room to see who was in trouble! Once he had left the room the two large men walked in and slipped a potion into the medican that Morgana was going to have if she survived the night. Once they had done that they legged it out of the room and collected the smaller ma from behind the curtain and ran before Arthur got back. **

**Arthur walked briskfully back into the room and sat back down, 'don't worry Morgana im here and i am not going to leave your side' he wisperd into the sleeping beauty's ear then kissing her on her pale forehead. But what had them men done!**

**The three men that worked for the evil king marched back into his throne room and told him that the plan had worked. 'Great now the lady Morgana will be under my control!' the smirked! 'tats if she survives the night sire' one of them men warned. 'shut-up you fool, all of you get out of my throne room now!' he yelled. **

**The sun shone in on Arthur and Morgana as her eyes flickerd open so did his! 'Morgana your alive' he shouted with happiness, Gauis came running in with Merlin close behnd, he gve her the once over. 'you are very luck my lady' he said with wisdom and he walked out to inform the king. 'i cant explain how worried we were about you' Arthur explained 'you saved my life i am so so greatful!' he told her, 'its ok your life is worth more than mine' she told him as he gave her a big hug. Next in came the King 'Morgana i am so happy to see that smile again' he called across the room, he was followed in by Gauis and Gwen both with big grins on their faces. 'she will have to stay in bed for a few days and then we can start to get her up and moving again but it would be to painful at the moment' Gauis explained. 'ok thats fine isn't it Morgana?' questioned Uther, Morgana nodded at him. 'i will carry you to your chambers my lady' Arthur said. He walked her out the door and Gwen said to her 'if there is anything you need just call me' Gauis gave Gwen the medicine with no idea that them men had put something in it. 'give her this ' he ordered softly. **

**She had drank the potions that was full of something terrible and as she lay in bed she had this surge of pain! 'ahhhhhhhhhhh' she screamed, Gwen came running in 'my lady are you ok?' she raced over to the bed Morgana had tears running down her cheeks which were as white as a sheet and she mumbled 'Gwen there's something wrong with me i am sure of it.' 'i will go and get Gauis' Gwen reassured her, 'no don't i will be fine please Gwen' Morgana pleaded. **

**That same night Morgana was fast asleep and she could hear voices in her head she suddenly woke up, but she could still hear them! 'Morgana you will kill Arthur Pendragon or else!' said i deep voice. Her eyes then shone a red as she got a dagger out of her bedside draw and put it under her quilte.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning Arthur came in to see how she is was he sat on the side of her bed right next to her, 'how are you feeling then?' he asked her, 'im ok thanks' she lied. Her hand reached under the quilte and clutched onto the knife and she couldn't stop herself! 'no!' she cried, 'what is it Morgana?' Arthur asked her worrinly, 'Arthur i can't stop my self, i am going to kill you!' she souted at him. Arthur leaped up as she pulled the dagger out from hiding and he ran to the other side of the room, she threw it just as Gwen, Merlin, Gauis and Uther walked in! But Arthur was to quick and she missed then she burst out crying! **

**'i am so sorry , i heard voices in my head telling me to kill him or else then i had a surge of pain and then i hid the dagger, i manged to warn him just in time but i couldn't stop myself! It was like someone was controlling me' she explained to them all. 'don't worry Morgana, we will get this all sorted' Gaius reassured her. 'i am so sorry Arthur i really am! She pleaded, 'Morgana calm down its fine! You will be fine' he said to her. 'right you go up to Merlins room and get some rest, here is your sleeping draft to make sure you have a good nights kip, off you go' Gauis ordered her. Morgana walked up to Merlins room and Gwen closed the door behind her. 'who do you think could be doing this to her i fear that we will be in grave danger if we let them carry on!' warned Uther as he came closer to Gauis, 'well i am 100% sure is is magic because she heard voices! We will just have to keep her away from Arther for now thats all we can do.' Gaius explained.**

**That very night Morgana was woke by the strike of lightnig out side the window and as she looked around the room she saw Gwen sat asleep on the chair and all of a sudden there they were again the voices in her head! 'kill Arthur Pendragon, do it now or else you will have a very painful death!' they called out to her she got up and put on her cloak she walked out of the room and out of Gaius' chambers, she went up the stairs round corridors and all the way to the door of Arthurs Chambers! 'no stop i cant do this' she cried but her hand went up to the door handle, 'stop i will not kill him' she cried once again. By now Gwen had realised she had gone and woke up Gaius 'Gaius! Gaius she has gone!' Gwen shouted at him, he woke and sat up very quickly 'quick get the king and Merlin and go straight to Arthurs chambers!  
back out side Arthurs chambers the door was slightly ajar and Morgana had stepped inside, she was far away from were Arthur was lay asleep in his bed, she stood with her hand on his table supporting her up and the other hand on her forhead she was as white as a sheep in pain! 'no i will not kill him and you cant make me i would rather die she called out to the voices in her head. 'i am the most evil king of them all and even Uther Pendragon fears me so you will do what i say!' the voice shouted back, and at that very moment Merlin, Gaius, Uther and Gwen all came charging in 'sire wake up now' Merlin shouted over to Arthur! 'Morgana trie and fight them off don't let them win come on you can do it!' he then shouted out to her. Arthur had got out of bed and had started walking over to Morgana, 'Arthur don't she has been told to kill you and cant control what she is doing!' Gaius explained to him but Arthur disagreed 'look how much pain she is in we need to help her' he carried on walking. 'be careful son!' Uther warned him. 'nnoooo Arthur don't come any closer i don't want to hurt you!' screamed Morgana and then all of a sudden she pulled out her dagger! 'help me I can't kill him, stop stop!' she cried out, 'Morgana look at me, look' Arthur ordered her 'close your eyes and think who is it telling you these things come on think!' she closed her eyes 'he said he was the most evil king of all and i think he had a really big silver crown and a black coat!' she explained. 'that would be lord John magic! I will send my best men out to catch him and you know what i will go too!' said Uther and then he stormed out of the room. 'well done Morgana we are going to stop him doing this to you now don't worry!' Arthur said to her. She cried out 'yes i have done it i have beaten him' she chucked the dagger on the floor but then the voice came back 'you will not get away with this Morgana!' and he filled her with pain once again! 'Morgana!' Arthur cried as she screamed and fell to the floor with pain! They all went running over to her 'Gaius do something' Gwen wimpered, 'i'm sorry' whispered Morgana as she slipped out of consucness! 'don't worry her body has only temuralrly shut down due to the pain she is in' reassured Gauis.**

**The next morning she woke to the thundering of horse shoes outside in the castle court yard, over 50 soliders were cantering out with the king himself in the lead followed by Arther. Gwen and Merlin walked in the room, 'how are you feeling my lady" asked gwen politely, "much better thank you" she replied. "Gauis will be up in a bit to see you" Merlin informed her.**

**Later that day The King and Arthur rode back thruought the castle gates with 4 prisinors following them. 'wouldnt it f been easier to kill them there sire?' asked gauis. 'he clamed that his pain is morgana's pain so I couldn't kill him'. 'well, we need to wrk out a way to break the spell' explained gauis.**

**It was late at night by now and the evil king john and hi 3 best men were locked up in the dungon. The lady Morgana was asleep in her bed when another force took over her. 'free us morgana' wisperd the voice and before she knew it she was up out of bed with her cloak on and walkng down the stairs. 'I wih to see the prisiner' she told the gards, and of course they let her in. And on her way she slipped her key of the stupid mans belt and freed the king. 'Now come with me to find the king and his son' he explained. 'no!' she cried, 'I will not be a part of your evil plan!' but with in a flash she shook with pain and anger and her eyes flashed red once more, ' you will do as I say' commanded the evil king. **

**The reached the large wooden door that lead to Uthurs chambers where he lay asleep, but at that moment Merlin walking around the corner and with a jalt he went back again. 'I must tell Arthur!' he thought and ran along the hall. The evl king pushed the door open and walked in calling out uthurs name. Uthur shot up out of bed and said, 'how the hell dd you get oout?' and he replied, ;with help from my friend here' as Morgana walk in the room. 'let her go!' he cried, 'she is under my control now' said the evil king. **

**'Arthur! Get up!' Merlin cried when he barged right into Arthurs chamers, 'why what is wrong?' he groaned from under the quilte. 'The evil king is using Morgana to kill your dad and he is in there with her now!' Merlin yelled. Arthur jumped up and put his boots and jacket on a raced out the door with Merlin.**

**Ack in the kings chamers he has got up too, 'Morgana, come on don't do this!' he begged as she got closer with the dagger. He looked at him in the eye and he could see hers were full of fear, like the day that her father died. 'Morgana its me, uthur you don't have to do this' he pleaded to her. She carried oon walking towards him. 'see the thing is, you wont kill her, she hs no choice about killing you and you cant stop her!' boasted the evil king, 'also I will free her of my command just as your are dying so she can see her good work. **

**Just then Arthur and Merlin ran into the room closely followed my gauis and gwen all coming to help. 'free her now john!' souted Arthur, 'never!' he replied. Morgana was close to uthur now and started lashing out at him so Arthur started lahing out and king john, uthur managed to grab morganas hand before she wounded him and she let out a shreak of pain, he et go imdeatly. John was chuckling under his breath 'dont forget shes wounded uthur, wouldn't want to do anything to her her now.' 'sire we need to break the spell' called gauis but he looked at Merlin, 'cant you do something?' he wisperd. 'I will try' merlin replied. **

**Morgana started lashing out at uthur again 'morgana look its me, don't let this man control you' said uthur. She stopped looked up at him and smiled, but john realised and filled her up with pain again, foods of tears rolled down her face as she fel to the foor, ut he picked her self up her eye flhed red and she walked ack over to get between Arthur and john. 'morgana come on you can fight this turn him away don't let hm control you, I know you can do it your better than him.' Arthur pleaded with her, 'gwen come over here he said. Gwen walked over and stood ehing the protection of Arthur, 'morgana we are all you friends I know you can here us, fight him off.' Gwen told her. 'gwen? Arthur? Im sorry!' Morgana said as she final roke the spell. John realied this and grabed Morgana around the neck and put his blade to her throut, the sharp movement made her wound on her ack even more painfull and she cringed with pain. 'let her go!' orderd uthur, 'you still cant kkil mme witout killing her because my pain is her pain' clamed the evil king. 'can you do it merlin?' wisperd gaius, 'yes I can if I do it at the moment efore he is going to die, his weakest point I could save her, buts its risky.' Replied merlin. 'kill him, don't worry aout me just kill him' begged Morgana, 'no way no way! Morgana' Arthur replied, 'you can kill him sire' shouted gaius, 'are you sure? Uthur questioned him, 'yes do it!' replied gauis. **

**The two of them cyrcled him and drew in closer and closer, he was still holding Morgana hostage so it was difficult ut with onne swoop of his sord Arthur ran him thrugh. Merlin said the spell o quightly and qickly gaius didn't even know hehad done it. King john fell to the ground along with Morgana, who was in a incredible amount of pain. 'did it work?' asked uthur, Arthur ran up to Morgana and held her up off the floor, her eyes arnt read anymore' he cheerd. 'you did it!' gaius wisperd to Merlin. Gwens face filled with joy again and even the king smiled. 'I am so sorry Arthur, I didn't mean it' Morgana said softly to him. then she slipped out of consiouness. 'is she okay gaius?' asked Arthur, gauis looked at her and said ' her wound will e causing her alot of greth, but if we get her back to her room I will keep and eye on her and she shuld e fine.'**

**After alot of rest and recovery Morgana was fine. Arthur was y her side mosrt of the time and they all ved happily again.**

**Once again merlin saved them all... **


End file.
